


Must Needed Advice (Not Really, She is Just Trying to be Nice)

by WoozleBucket



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Between Episodes, Cats, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, General Fic, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: Sometimes Caleb likes to be a cat. Which is fine and definitely not weird at all, nope. Not at all. It totally isn’t weird, and Beau absolutely never says that it’s weird. Because it’s not weird.





	Must Needed Advice (Not Really, She is Just Trying to be Nice)

Sometimes Caleb likes to be a cat. Which is fine and definitely not weird at all, nope. Not at all. It totally isn’t weird, and Beau absolutely never says that it’s weird. Because it’s not weird. 

“It is kind of weird,” Caleb agrees. 

Beau jumps, because Caleb is not supposed to be on watch, especially during Beau’s nightly Rant About Weird Shit rants. Especially when tonight’s Rant About Weird Shit rant is about Caleb. About Caleb and how not weird it is that he likes to be a cat. 

“May I sit down?” he asks. 

Beau shrugs. “If you want. I was about to move on.”

He sits, she stands, and he stands, and she sits. She huffs and stands, and he stays standing with her. Looking very annoyed. She can relate. 

So she grabs her staff and moves on to the other half of the camp. Caleb follows. 

“Frumpkin is my familiar,” Caleb says. Beau doesn’t remember initiating this conversation, so he probably took her Rant About Weird Shit as an open invitation, which is wasn’t. Definitely wasn’t. “And so I like to be in his body sometimes.”

“That isn’t weird at all,” Beau says, because while she may have meant to keep this quiet so that he gets awkward and goes back to Nott and their bedroll, she can’t keep her big mouth shut sometimes. 

“I already said that it is a little weird, there’s no need to make me feel better,” he sighs. And then he does a little hair flip and Beau laughs. Because she does that to try and seem cooler than she is (not that it helps. She’s pretty fuckin’ cool already). Caleb jumps and ducks his head, and Beau shuts up. 

“What’s so special about being Frumpkin?” she eventually asks, deciding to wait until they’re both sitting down on the log. “Isn’t he, like, you as a cat?”

Caleb shakes his head (Beau swears that a fucking worm falls out of it and into the grass). “No. He is my familiar. He is a magical cat. Not me. Except for when I am him, then he is me.”

Beau rolls her eyes, fuck all this magic shit. That’s why she punches things. She doesn’t have to deal with bullshit magic cats. 

“So what’s the big deal?” she asks. “If he’s just a cat.”

“He isn’t me.”

Beau snaps her mouth shut and fights the urge to hug this man. Because, damn, she had almost forgotten about his fucked-up shit, and now he’s bringing the damn cat into it. And cats and fucked-up shit do not go together, not under Beauregard’s roof. 

“So? He’s also a cat. What can you do, sleep?”

“Ja,” Caleb nods. “And scout ahead, and get into places that I can’t normally get into, and play with Molly’s tail.”

Beau isn’t even gonna get into that last one. So she steels herself for the inevitable sad shit that’s gonna come next. 

“But you can’t do your sweet wizard shit,” she says. “And we need that. Like, that giant? We’d all be dead if you didn’t put it to sleep. And all those people you torched on the way here? Very important.”

She internally winces. Oops. 

Caleb tenses, but he eventually nods. “Yes, and then there are all the times that I gave away our position with a bad shot, and when I got knocked unconscious that one time, and when I got knocked unconscious that other time. My sweet wizard shit doesn’t always work right.”

“Yeah, but Frumpkin can’t do all that shit to begin with. Like I said before, I need your lights to punch things.”

Caleb tilts his head towards her goggles. Which are on her face at the moment. 

She shakes her head. “Not the point. You might think that being not you is fun, but having human you is also fun. Because you...look, man, I’m not good at this shit.”

He nods. Slumps over. “It is weird, I know.”

“But I know for a fact that I would hate it if you were just Frumpkin. Because you’re my friend.”

Caleb perks up and almost seems to light up. Literally. Weird magic shit. 

She hates how gross the air suddenly is and lightly punches his shoulder. He yelps and falls off of the log and she laughs. 

“Go get some sleep, Caleb. You need it.”

Caleb grumbles and slinks back into camp, managing to step on both Molly and Fjord in the process. 

She’s about to get up and stretch when a cat jumps into her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @Woozlebucket


End file.
